disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabor
Sabor is a character created by the user Akela. Application located here. Abilities She is incredibly fast and agile, and possesses a savagery that adds to her brute strength, making her a deadly combatant. She is also very stealthy, able to sneak up on people until she is in range to deliver a deadly strike with either her sharp claws, or powerful jaws. She is also extremely persistent, willing to follow her target over almost any distance. Personality Savage, aggressive, merciless, cold, and solitary. She's a loner, first and foremost, tending to kill anything that crosses her path. While she does recognize the rest of the Villains as allies (sort of) she doesn't mingle with them. Usually, being anywhere near her can be dangerous. Opinions of Other Characters Tarzan: Despite dying at his hands, she doesn't view him with any more hatred or anger than she does anyone else. The other villains: She'll tolerate them as long as they keep their distance. She might even give them fair warning before killing them if they get too close. History Sabor has long been feared in the jungle. While her ferocity, agility, and sharp fangs and claws would have afforded her much respect, it is her unbridled savagery that makes everyone fear her. Time and again she proved that fear was justified as she left a bloody trail of death behind her. She had no qualms with killing any living creature, human or animal, no matter their age. If it lived, she hunted it. If it breathed, she killed it. One of her victims ended up being the young son of Kala and Kerchak, and very nearly, an infant Tarzan, after she had slaughtered the ape-man's parents. She and Tarzan would cross paths again when she fought Kerchak, coming within a hair's breath of killing the mighty silverback despite his far superior strength. Her speed and agility, coupled with her savage determination, proved to be too much for the massive gorilla to overcome. When Tarzan intervened, using a crude spear he'd fashioned, Sabor faced a creature almost as fast and agile as herself, but she very nearly emerged victorious once again. However, she met her demise at Tarzan's hands when she tackled him into a pit, and ended up with the point of his shattered spear embedded in her. Two months before she died the had a son named Shere Khan the tiger in the Jungle Book, she is also a kind of tiger. However, like so many others, she found herself returned to life, her bloodlust and savage nature no less intense than it had been before her death, and she readily accepted the invitation to join the Forces of Evil. The promise of plenty of opportunities to kill proved to be more than enough to entice her to join. Threads Participated In Other *Sabor is even more prone to violence than Zira, and might strike at anyone who rubs her the wrong way without warning. Approach with caution. Gallery Sabor.jpg Sabor 1.jpg dsfw